Crime and Punishment
by Hijiri Tezuka
Summary: "What are you gonna do to me?" he asked once more but this time he got a response "I'm going to do to you what my old man did to me when I didn't listen when I was a kid" Frank said, there seemed to be some eagerness in his voice..." Warning: Slash M/M


_This story is adult homosexual fan literature._  
_Men do their best now and are preparing, please watch warmly until it is ready._ _The characters presented here are property of Capcom whom the author has no affiliation with in any shape or form no matter how much he wishes he did.  
_-  
Frank West looked over the area surrounding the Willamette Parkview Mall, it has been well over 2 weeks since he came to this place, hoping to get the biggest story that the world has ever seen. As soon as he arrived here the man got his wish faster than expected, everywhere he turned there was a scoop around every corner. This was obviously very exiting, but that didn't mean he went at it alone. With the assistance of Otis, Jessie, and Brad, Frank was able to save the lives of a handful of civilians who just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But for others, Frank had to get blood on his hands; these were the people who had either gone insane from the zombie apocalypse or who decided to use this opportunity to feed their own twisted plans. Only one of them had been lucky to live, but boy, was he being kept on a short leash.  
"C'mon you stupid thing, work for the love of God!" Frank hissed as he tried to get the old army radio he found in the antique shop to try and broadcast a signal in the hopes that someone other than the army picks up.  
"F-Frank!" said 2 voices behind him, as the man turned, he saw it was two women, Pamela and Heather, who looked winded and seemed to have bruises on them  
"What happened girls? You don't look that great?" Frank asked them "Well thanks to your little "pet", a few of the other people had started throwing punches at each other" Heather said.  
"Oh, Kentkentkentkentkentkent!" yelled Frank as his expression was that as if he was about to strangle someone right then and there. "Where is he?" the man asked, his breath ragged and beast-like  
"C-C-Columbian Roastmasters" the two women said at the same time as they held each other, afraid to receive the wrath of the infuriated photographer. Without even giving some sign of acknowledgement, he stormed off back into the mall, ready to rip out his young opponents' throat out.  
-

Kent chucked madly at the photo he had taken of the madness that followed his little riot, and the failed attempts the other survivors had made to break up the fighting. If the young man had believed he would get off scot free, he was wrong, especially right now when he noticed a lingering shadow over him, he turned his head around slowly and saw the form of a very angry Frank standing right behind him

"Oh, hello Frankie" was all that Kent could say, his nerve suddenly leaving him at the sight of the berserk man.  
"What the HELL is wrong with you?" asked Frank rather frantic "Here I am trying to find a way out for all of us and you pull this bullshit?" the older man merely face palmed himself, knowing talk was useless against the hot-headed psychopath.  
"I-I can explain, I just-"Kent never finished his sentence because he was grabbed by his wrists and was yanked closer to the taller male  
"No, you listen! If you want to act like a little kid, then I guess I'll have to punish you like one." and with these words Frank grabbed a chair and put his left leg on the chair and forced the young photographer to bend over his leg.  
"What are you doing?" asked the man as he felt his cargo shorts lowered, revealing his supple rear. "What are you gonna do to me?" he asked once more but this time he got a response  
"I'm going to do to you what my dad did to me when I didn't listen when I was a kid." Frank said, there seemed to be some eagerness in his voice. Without as so much as a warning, he brought his hand on the young man's ass with a loud smack

"Ow!" yelled Kent as a few tears slid down his cheek from the pain he was currently experiencing.  
"That's just one, you still have nine left" and just as predicted, nine more swats hit him hard with only a short pause in between each one. After the punishment was over, it left Kent with a very tender rear as he was allowed to pull his shorts back up.

"That was just with my hand, net time you act like a kid…"Frank lifted his shirt just enough to see the belt he had attached "….you'll be really feeling it." and with that, the older male left. As soon as the coast was clear, Kent ran to the restroom and saw the damage done to him, there in the pale flesh was Frank's hand in red, he had hit the same place over and over. _"Ow, I don't think I want to find out what it means to piss Frank off more than usual." _as he shuddered at the thought of the leather belt hitting him, that would hurt more no doubt.

**Kent felt the larger body of Frank against his smaller frame, he had already cut him through his body "You little slut, you're enjoying this, aren't you? You love seeing me hurt you like this" The other could only respond with a nod as he felt the older male crush their lips together as he pushed himself inside the younger's entrance as the smaller man yelled in pain…  
**"Guah!" Kent had fallen off the makeshift bed of boxes onto the cold floor, the feeling of his dream still going through his body. His heart raced as the dream came back to him, the raw _feeling _of it arousing him, sending his blood down south.  
_"Damn, why did those thoughts have to come back?" _He cursedmentally; it was already known by many people just how Kent felt about Frank, and to many this didn't come as a surprise; he would constant follow him like some lost puppy and acted like a cheated lover whenever someone took Frank's attention away from him. But back to the situation at hand; he had 2 options on how to deal with his "problem" and his body had already made its decision as his hand ventured below his boxer's waistband.

Through the next few days, Frank began to see a change in his young counterpart, he was jumpy whenever he heard him approaching and seemed to run off when Frank got into a conversation.  
_"Maybe I was a little to rough on the guy." _Frank thought to himself, he wanted to discipline Kent, not make him scared shitless whenever he saw the olders' shadow. A few days later, he had the poor man cornered at Seon's when Frank went in there to find some painkillers for Jessie when she slept on the floor the previous night.

"Kent, wait up!" Frank yelled as he saw the male attempt to run, but it was useless since he had been cornered near the butcher shop. He chose "I know why you're avoiding me…" Frank said "_Shit; How did he find out?" _Kent thought as the older male approached him so close that he could smell the faint smell of aftershave on the man "….You're afraid of me aren't you?" at that comment, Kent's image of a cunning Frank had officially left the building. _"Forget it, he's clueless."_ the younger thought of the dim man.  
"I know what I did was wrong, but I felt that was the only way you would listen." Frank explained  
"It's ok, I guess you're right, I just thought I did something wrong and I didn't want a repeat of…" Kent lied, he did want a repeat, in fact; he wanted more than that.  
"Well, glad's that settled!" Frank exclaimed as he walked out of the alcove to leave the store _"I only wish you weren't so clueless Frank…" Kent thought as he followed behind._

Frank had returned to the security room and found Jessie sitting on the security chair.  
"Hey, nice to see you up again." He said to her as he pulled out the bottle of painkillers, she swiped the bottle from his hands and popped 2 pills dry.  
"Guh, let's hope these aren't those cheap 99 cent aspirins." She shuddered.  
"Well, I guess I'll be going back up." He said to her, but just as he got to the door, he heard her whisper

"I wonder if he told you…

"What?" he turned to her, Jessie jumped as he looked directly at her.  
"Oh, you don't know? I thought Kent would have told you by now, or you would have figured it out." She half-heartedly laughed, but the serious look being given to her made Jessie shut up rather quickly.  
"What didn't he tell me Jessie?"

Kent had been roaming Wonderland Plaza for a while and had not seen anything that cached his interest "_I could always go back to the Safe House, but what fun would that be?" _He thought to himself but in the end, boredom won over as he hopped inside the playpens. _  
_As he walked into the kiddy area_,_ Kent had no idea that someone was behind him, and when he finally did there would be no chance for a fight. From out of nowhere he felt a pair of arms grab his wrists and dropped him to the ground; turning his head back Kent saw that his attacker was none other than Frank. 

"Nff. Frank, w-what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kent asked, but instantly regretted turning around; the man had a cold expression yet his dark brown eyes were filled with something unrecognizable, as though Frank was planning to do something to him.  
"What are you going to do?" Kent shouted as he struggled to free himself from the man's grip.  
"You'll see soon enough." Frank whispered into his ear in a seductive tone.

(The following scenes contain adult content, if you are offended by such content please skip to the dashed lines below, this is your final warning)

Frank had removed Kent's vest rather quickly and began to unbutton the turquoise blouse he wore "P-please stop Frank." the young man begged but was quickly silenced when the older ran his finger over the other's hard nipples, eliciting a moan from the smaller body.  
"You talk to much Kent." It didn't take long to reach the bottom of the shirt and even less to remove it.  
"Wait Frank…" said Kent as he grabbed Frank's arm just as he put his hand on the grip the smaller male's shorts. "Do you really want to…you know…with me?" he asked; Kent wanted to earn this, not to be given it out of pity.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Frank answered  
"Then take yours off!" squeaked the young photographer as he ripped open Frank's shirt, not caring that he will probably be beaten later for doing that."Nice..." He commented as the nimble hands worked on the larger mans chest, making poor Frank turn bright red. Having succeeded in removing Kent's shorts, Frank ogled at the nude body before him; his face was bright red as strands of his reddish hair stuck on his forehead, the man had a slight tan from the days of being outside for long periods of time, and a thin trail of hair that started below his lightly muscled stomach; the trail lead down towards his manhood, which by the looks of things, was really "happy" to be free from it's cotton prison.  
"Hmm, not bad, you're almost 6 and a half inches right?" Frank asked as he gripped the man's cock  
"Nff, 7 and a half" he corrected him.  
"Ohh." Was all Frank could say as he lowered himself to be at level with Kent's manhood. Now that he had a good idea of how it reacted, Frank started by running his tongue along the hardened shaft, making another moan escapes the male.  
"S-S-Stop teasing you asshole!" Kent cried out as he bit down on his left hand; he wanted the attention baldly.  
"Ok, fine. But don't complain if I don't do it right, I haven't done this since college." Frank answered as he guided the organ to his mouth and began to suck on the hardened organ. Within minutes Frank had a quick rhythm going, constantly hearing the supportive sounds of the young man as he sped, making Kent begin to buck his hips into Frank's mouth, making him gag for a second or so.  
"Ohh F-Frank, I-I think I'm going to cum soon." The young man moaned enamored, which quickly prompted Frank to stop altogether, receiving a dissatisfied groan.  
_"But it's only just going to get better…"_He thought. Frank decided that it was now his turn to feel great and thus shoved two fingers into the smaller man's mouth. "Suck it well if you don't want it to hurt." Frank said, only someone who had felt that pain would know. Just as requested, Kent began to suck his fingers and attempted to wet them as much as he could. When Frank finally pulled out the digits, they came out with a long trail of saliva.  
"Can you lift your hips up?" He asked, the notion was quickly followed "Now relax Kent, because if you don't this is going to hurt, a lot." Frank iterated just as he inserted the two fingers into the smaller man's entrance. The pain was overwhelming; nothing in life could have measured up to the splitting ache he was feeling as Frank had put those fingers into him 

"Ahh!"  
"Are you ok?" Frank asked as he watched Kent clench his teeth.  
"Yeah, I'm ok Frank." The photographer answered; the pain was slowly diminishing as Frank began to spread his entrance, stretching him from the inside. After a few minutes Frank had pulled his fingers out and had gotten Kent to sit on top of his lap, feeling the other man's aching manhood.

"I'm going to put it in now, just relax and tell me when you feel ready." Frank whispered as he lowered the small man onto his aching cock, pressing against his entrance until it had forced itself inside him.  
"SHIT!" yelled Kent as he buried his nails into Frank's back, it hurt worse than before.  
"Relax; I don't want your first time to hurt." Frank cooed as be kissed him gently. The wait out was excruciating for both of them; one because the feeling was going to get him to act on his primal needs, and the other was harsh pain. 

After a while, Kent moved a bit as a signal to Frank to start moving, and thus began to thrust into the younger man, pulling him close as he held on to him. With every thrust, Frank had moved little by little, attempting to find something inside the man.  
"_C'mon, where is it" _Frank thought to himself as he continued on, and just as when he had almost given up, the small body had given a low moan and had tighten himself around the invading organ, he had found it.  
"_Bingo." _Frank thought. With new vigor, he began to pound mercilessly his lover's ass, thrusting every time harder and every time hearing the small man groan and shiver from pleasure; the heat between them grew as sweat began to slide off of them and their hips began to stick to each other, there would be bruises after they were done. 

"Kent I'm close, tell me where you want it."  
"Inside me, please." He answered, with the feeling building up a in his cock, Frank shifted himself one again, he was no longer just rubbing against the man's sweet spot, he was hitting it hard; the change in pace was overwhelming for both of them as Kent began to meet Frank's thrust's each of them close and willing to make the most out of what was left of their sexual vigor.  
"Shit Frank, if you keep up I'm going to…" he could never finish that sentence as he cried out in ecstacy, bringing himself close to the other body and came between their chest; surprised with the sudden tightness, Frank too went over the edge, filling the young man to the point that some of his semen began to leak out.

Frank held Kent close to him in the afterglow, nether one worried about the mess they had made of themselves.  
"T-That was the best that I'd felt…" Complimented the young man, he lifted himself off of Frank to let the man pull out and quickly felt something warm slowly slide down his leg  
"I think it be best if we wait it out, It'll take a while before it comes all out." Frank said as he pulled Kent down onto the floor with him  
"Then I won't mind the wait with you around" responded Kent as he brought his lips onto Frank's own.

**Thank you for reading, please be kind and leave a review on the way out.**


End file.
